<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance of life by hesperia (erythea)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792877">dance of life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erythea/pseuds/hesperia'>hesperia (erythea)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Magical Tattoos, Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Shared senses, Shiva is a giant, Snakes, please remember he has four arms, probably sacrilege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erythea/pseuds/hesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Djeeta gives Shiva the tribute he deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiva/Djeeta (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dance of life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah idk what this is. just take it off my hands!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Among Djeeta’s companions, there was one whom she owed gratitude from the bottom of her heart — Shiva, a powerful primal beast of fire and destruction. A primal beast who chose to believe in her strength, and gave her strength in turn. His presence did not always grace this material plane, but whenever she held the lingam in her hands, she felt his flames shield her from the darkness. Time and again, she would call upon him and rely on his power.</p><p>There must be a way to thank him, Djeeta thought. He once said that prayers of the children of man gave him nourishment. There were times, however, that he would indulge her with his presence...</p><p>So she clasped the lingam in her hands and prayed, focusing all her energy into the thin statuette.</p><p>The Shanti shone with a blinding light.</p><p>When her vision returned to her, she found herself on top of a blue palm high up in the skies. Looming over her like a mountain piercing the heavens, the face of the fire primarch's successor.</p><p>Fierce and intimidating as Shiva was, the primal beast was not without mercy. As he endeared himself to Djeeta with his kindness and curiosity for the skies, she regarded him in a more reverent light. Or perhaps, beyond reverent. Over the course of her journey, her eyes began to study his face: its smooth surface, its sharp contours, its handsome features in the light of his holy flames. She saw this face and the body it was enthroned in, carved with divine perfection, and as much as she was in awe, she could not help the pressing of her knees or the heat in her ears.</p><p>A benevolent power was to be worshipped and loved. Djeeta's heart did more than that.</p><p>“My adherent, bearer of the Sword of Michael. I have manifested as you wished.”</p><p>His solemn voice boomed over the clouds. Djeeta looked around her.</p><p>"Um, where are we?"</p><p>"Above your vessel, in a sky away from prying eyes and ears. The prayer in your heart desired to speak with me alone, and so my flames have answered it. It is they who brought you to me."</p><p>Shiva reading her mind shouldn't be that surprising, but it flustered Djeeta all the same. What else could he have heard? Did he know who she'd been thinking of during the day? Did he know what she'd been doing with his name at night? She held her cheeks and turned pink at the thought.</p><p>He chuckled. “Have I geezed you, child of man?”</p><p>“N-no, that's not…!” Djeeta couldn't bring herself to correct him. She was absolutely geezed. “I just wasn't expecting this, that's all.”</p><p>Her skirt billowed with the autumn breeze, and she pushed it down to retain her dignity.</p><p>“What is it that you have for me?” Shiva asked. “Is it another tribute?”</p><p>“Yes. I wanted to thank you, Shiva. I never would have gotten this far in my journey without you.”</p><p>He nodded. “It is my duty to bring bountiful blessings to the children of man. However, my adherent. Could your reverence for me not be expressed through simple prayer? What, then, was your purpose for this meeting?”</p><p>Djeeta's heart beat wildly against her chest as he peered at her with expectation. If his apocalyptic fire consumed her for what she was about to offer, perhaps she would deserve it. Shiva is a primal beast. His values and beliefs were far removed from those of skydwellers. Yet at the same time, he tried to understand them. He said it was the strength of her heart that drew him to her, but his willingness to meet her in the middle gave her the courage to continue standing by his side.</p><p>So Djeeta drew from this same well of courage, took in a deep breath and locked her gaze with his.</p><p>“When I asked what made you happy, you said you were okay with prayers,” she said. “but this time, I want to give you something special."</p><p>Her heart throbbed in her chest like the wings of a hummingbird, desperately wishing she could break free. Shiva, in all his wisdom and kindness, would never fault her for it. But she was never one to do things in halves.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Djeeta bent over and reached under the hem of her pink skirt. She hooked her thumbs into the elastic, bit her lip, and shyly began pulling her panties down. The cloth slipped off her legs and pooled into the space next to her. A cool breeze caressed her thighs and the space between.</p><p>“I don't know if primal beasts do this sort of thing, but I— I wanted to give you something only I can! Nothing else I thought of could match up, so…”</p><p>A hot shudder, a trembling breath. Then, she lifted her skirt to reveal the warm secret underneath: pink, plump and clean-shaven.</p><p>“This is all I have. Please take it.”</p><p>Shiva looked at her with intense scrutiny, examining her from head to toe, and it felt as if his eyes had summoned tongues of flames licking her all over.</p><p>“What you are offering, it is what the skydwellers do to procreate and celebrate the joy of life. Primals such as I have no reason to do so.”</p><p>“I know. But—”</p><p>“But,” he continued. “You wish to celebrate life with me. Why?”</p><p>Djeeta pouted as she scrunched the skirt in her hands and fought the growing color in her cheeks. “If you can hear my wishes, you should know that much, shouldn't you?”</p><p>“My adherent, I listen to your heart only when it bares itself to me. I have no desire to pry.”</p><p>Between the heat in her face and the cool sensation of wind on bare skin, Djeeta was running out of patience. Her eyes flickered with frustration, burning in the face of his unyielding presence.</p><p>Then, she snapped.</p><p>“So you have no desire for me?”</p><p>She got on all fours, opened her mouth, and leaned in to give his palm a deep, sultry kiss.</p><p>“This is how I feel about you, Shiva,” she said between the sucking and dragging of lips across skin. “I don't just pray. I think about you all day.”</p><p>Her mouth tickled his hand, and he opened it to accommodate her — that is, the arc of her back and the softness of her chest. She stretched herself like a cat, swayed her hips, and the heat of his flames urged her to rub against the center of his palm. He liked it. She knew he liked it, because a sound reverberated low in his throat and she swore the sky felt it. She felt it, too, against her ears and between her thighs like a hot whisper on her skin. Slowly, she raised her ass and reached for her folds. Slowly, she began to stir the place where she wanted him, the noise wet and thick.</p><p>Soon she was moving to the rhythm of his name, the sound hot on her tongue: “Shiva, Shiva,” Djeeta gasped like a prayer, making him feel the jut of her bones with each irreverent roll of her hips.“I want to feel good with you. Please—”</p><p>So he lifted the hem of her dress and tugged. Every inch the fabric slipped off her back, her hips, her arms sent shame up her spine and to her face, where the knowledge of Shiva’s gaze brought a glow to her cheeks. By the time she found herself splayed on his palm, she was clad in nothing but leather gloves and boots.</p><p>“So this is how you worship me.”</p><p>His breath enveloped her in a warmth that reached into her very core.</p><p>“Child of man, you have taught me a new joy. Allow me to partake of it.”</p><p>His armor then burned and crumbled into nothingness. For the first time, he bared himself to her in all his glory, and in her eyes it only made him all the more divine. She loved the majestic sight of him: his broad chest that held his love, his strong arms that held the world, and the arousal he held in his hard cock.</p><p>“Shiva, you’re—”</p><p>“I have many desires, my adherent.”</p><p>Suddenly, white snakes slithered across his palms and up her limbs. Their cool scales brushed against her skin as they coiled around her, tight as a vice. With their bodies, they spread her open. With their tongues, they kept her warm and wet. Their fangs tickled her flesh, but under the eyes of her god, she felt no danger. She was, after all, ever faithful. When the snakes licked her neck and hissed in her ears, it felt as if they were murmuring a mantra from Shiva’s heart.</p><p>As Djeeta watched the primal wrap his hand around his shaft and tweak his nipple with his fingers, Shiva himself began to moan.</p><p>“When you pray so feverishly, so—” He drew in a sharp breath. “—fervently, your passion spurs me to answer.”</p><p>In his sole free hand, he conjured his trishula. She yelped as his snakes held her down and tightened their grip. Then, he pointed the tip of his spear at her belly, and the three-pronged mark of Shiva seared her stomach as it drew itself on her skin.</p><p>First came the excruciating pain of apocalyptic fire. </p><p>Next, the screams of agony.</p><p>Then finally, boundless ecstasy.</p><p>Djeeta writhed violently as she felt the magical mark outside her walls and within, her muscles pulsing as she felt an invisible rod fill her, hot and thick. Each slow plunge inside her drove into her very core, grinding against her tender walls and unraveling her will and reason over and over. She matched it with the pace of her breath and holy sounds on her lips. More. She bucked her hips into the air, and when she looked at him from where she lay, it was as if she was grinding against the grand pillar of him, shamelessly begging for mercy at the foot of his temple.</p><p>“Please. Please, Shiva.” She bit her lip and imagined him over her, filling her, pinning her down and taking her lips. “Not like this.”</p><p>“Was this not your wish, my adherent?” It was as if he was speaking through his familiars, his voice so rich and thick and close to her ears that it sent shivers to the tips of her toes. “To feel my pleasure as if it was your own?”</p><p>“...You, bully!” she whined, and she knows she heard him chuckle.</p><p>“We are connected. All my warm pleasures are channeled through your mark. I in turn feel every sensation that melts your body and soul.”</p><p>Upon hearing this, Djeeta grew tight, and Shiva's breath hitched at the stroke of his cock.</p><p>“Child of man, this is the dance of life. Now, let us sing.”</p><p>He licked her where she dripped, coating her cunt and thighs in spit, and bent over. In the air, he leaned over a cloud and held her small body closer to his chest, where she could see him flick and pinch his tight nipples and feel the same pleasure on her own. His hips bucked into his tight palm at a faster rhythm, and so did Djeeta's, desperate to feel each other's bodies through the torturous spell they were under.</p><p>They knew it wasn't enough.</p><p>His grunts and breaths were like waves of heat across her chest, down her spine, telling her his want for sweetness. Her body could only oblige. Sweat rolled down their skin as they moved to the music of snakes and their own wanton cries. Walls tightened around the invisible length thrusting into her wet folds, the force almost threatening to break both body and spirit. Fire and destruction — of course. But it was too late to stop him. Her voice poured like honey dribbling down her throat as she dripped with nectar of her own, crying out the primal's name for salvation.</p><p>“Come for me, my adherent.”</p><p>Djeeta arched over his palm, hips in the air and legs shaking as she screamed Shiva's name in holy ecstasy. Shiva, with his back toward the heavens, came in ribbons of heat, releasing all his desires to the bottom of the sky.</p><p>“Child of man...” he said between ragged breaths, spent but satisfied, “that was an <em>excellent</em> tribute.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Later, Rackam would tell them all about how it suddenly started raining cum that afternoon. 🤣</p><p>Follow me on <a href="http://twitter.com/erythean">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>